Pott'z
Pott'z was a male human barbarian PC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Pott'z was the last member of his tribe and one of the Heroes of Prophecy. History Early Life Pott'z was from a small unknown tribe on the Plains of Galmar. He grew up to be a capable hunter and warrior. While on a hunting trip his tribe was attacked and wiped out by an unknown force. His only clue was the name of the leader of the force, whispered to him by a fellow tirbe member before she died: Darsalgen. With nowhere to go Pott'z headed to the Kingdom of Emeron to become a sellsword and search for all he could find about this Darsalgen to enact revenge. With the Heroes of Prophecy Chasing a Thief After a few monthis in Emeron City, Pott'z was looking for a job. On the 18th of Horse, 1129, one came his way. Pott'z, along with two other city residents, Dedekind Fried and Lylena, were approached by a man named Kobyashi. The trio was hired to recover a number of magical items from a pair of individuals named Taris and Patara, as they had stolen the goods from the Great White Wizard Dillman. In need of coin Pott'z was happy to accept his first job as a sellsword. Their investigation revealed that Taris was affiliated with to the Raven's Eye, the thief's guild of Emeron City. Following up on this, the trio secured an audience with the leader of the Raven's Eye, Trista Ravenlark. Trista informed the investigators that the theft was unsanctioned and that a search of Taris' room revealed several charm potions and evidence that he was associated with a mysterious figure in Antyoch named Devos. As a sign of good faith of the Eye's desire to return the items Trisa assigned a member of the Raven's Claw, Lena Talzwon, to accompany them. During their trip to Antyoch, a portal opened in the sky and two figures, Ferris Gerabaldi and Keysbee, fell from it. The two were transported to Goric from their home dimension due to a failed magical experiment but joined the group in their mission. Pott'z, disdainful of magic and easily irritated, initially had a dim view of his new companions. In Antyoch they learned that Devos was a wizard that had a home in the woods not far from the city. Investigation there led to a battle with the Devos and his undead, as well as Patara and Taris. The heroes proved victorious and investigation of the home revealed the magical items as well as a number of people encased in amber. Lylena was able to reverse the sell that held the victims. Among the trapped people were Dandy Lion and Qualinthalis Miertholas. Upon the return to Emeron City, Pott'z was paid and considered the job a complete success. In spite of his dim view of many of his companions, he felt the coin earned would be worth taking more jobs with them. More Allies Towards the end of Horse, 1129, Sir Lazrith of Fulton extended an offer to Lylena to gather a group of adventurers and travel to his estate in Fulton. She recruited Pott'z, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee, and Dandy to the effort. During the travel they encountered a Shang-Tsian samurai named Kagami and helped her fight off a pack of goblins. Claiming she owed them a debt for helping, she accompanied to Fulton as well. Sir Lazrith had dreams of creating an estate where human, elf, half-elf and all races could co-exit, however the anti-elf sentiment was strong and many of the elves who initially came to Fulton, had left in the face of the hostile racism of the human population. Worse a recent spate of murders had brought things nearly to the boiling point. The heroes assisted Lazrith in uncovering a plot to stoke the racism of the are to create a riot that would end with Lazrith dead and someone more predictable or controllable in his place. Little was known about this mastermind beyond a name: Darsalgen. Naturally, Pott'z was keenly interested, wanted to know all he could of this figure, but there were no more clues to be found in Fulton. The Haunting of Yadfim On the 12th of Unicorn Sir Arocan Gialiadin approached Pott'z,Dandy Lion, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Dedekind Fried. He told them he'd heard of the work they performed for Sir Lazrith and the Great White Wizard Dillman. He explained that he'd been granted the estate of Yadfim by Baron Christopher Ravenut, but that something was wrong with the land and that laborers refused to stay more than a night or two. He asked them to find out what was going wrong and resolve it. The group departed and rode with with Sir Arocan rode to Yadfim, spending the night in the small manor house there. Dandy Lion had been to the estate back in 1073 with the Heroes of Unity and remembered well how mysterious creatures had been able to take the form of her companion Beastnut along with Lady Crystal Donovan turn the party against one another and execute two of their companions Horatio Glavewalker and a dwarf sailor known as Salty. She immediately looked for signs of involvement of the creatures, but found none. Qualin began to suspect undead and began investigating the grounds but could find nothing conclusive. That night Dandy saw the apparitions of Salty and Horatio be killed again. Qualin suggested that the spirits may want something and that they secure the services of a cleric powerful enough to speak with the dead. Sir Arocan arranged for a cleric to come to the estate, who advised they wished to be buried closer to the homes they loved. Arocan arranged to have Horatio's bones delivered to the Glave Woods and Salty to be buried at sea. Once the bodies were relocated the haunting ceased and Sir Arocan was able to hire workers to help improve Yadfim. The Prophecy One form the plains, the last of his kind will help the chosen ones in this bind On the 16th of Griffon, 1129, Pott'z , along with Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Dedekind Fried were summoned by Lylena and Jon Sumnim. They explained that Professor Jaymes Chickwood had been kidnapped by a powerful enemy named Starr, and needed a rescue. The party left immediately to track Chickwood's abductors. After a three day chase through the countryside they came upon the caravan that was carrying Chickwood and attacked it to retrieve him. Starr revealed himself to be an enormous red dragon. Sumnim held it at bay while the other heroes began searching the other wagons, eventually finding the one that held Chickwood and freeing him. Chickwood and Sumnim drove the dragon off while the rest of the party finished off the warriors operating the caravans. Upon the return to Emeron City, Chickwood explained that he'd unearthed part of one of the Yotorian Prophecies, and that he believed it referred to the very people that had come to help him, including Pott'z. Chickwood explained that a "Great Darkness" would come and that the forces trying to bring it about needed the artifacts of the Gods in order to initiate it. Accordingly, the heroes would need to preemptively gather the items referred to in the prophecy. The Prophecy Begins On the 25th of Griffon, 1129, Sir Zadric Trield, the lord of the estate of Crossroad in the Barony of Rupmon offered a long a job to the adventurers who became the Heroes of Prophecy. Lylena, Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Ferris Gerabaldi, Qualinthalis Miertholas and Dedekind Fried accepted the job and traveled to Crossroad. Pott'z did not accompany them however, as he wished to discover the whereabouts of Darsalgen. His efforts to do so around Emeron City were not successful, however, and so he left before his companions returned from Crossroad to try to seek out his quarry. Sudden Trip to the Plains of Galmar Pott'z searched the area for anyone who had heard of Darsalgen to no avail. However out of nowhere he was suddenly magically transported to the Plains of Galmar due to a spell mishap by Ferris Gerabaldi. To his great surprise he was standing alongside Lylena , Kagami of Towa, Ferris, Dedekind Fried, Booknut, Dandy Lion and Jallik Maltar, a cleric his companions had hired. They were in the crumbling remains of an ancient keep battling orcs, and his companions explained that they believed that the Club of Galmar, which they sought, was within. Pott'z aided the others in the battle, slaying several orcs. The fates rewarded him that day however, for they recovered the Club of Galmar and as they were leaving they were attacked by a force of barbarians. Once defeated the barbarians admitted that they had been hired by Darsalgen to procure the club, but that the orcs int he keep had stymied them. They had hoped to find the Heroes weakened and defat them to steal the club and return it to him. Pott'z interrogated the barbarians further, learning that Darsalgen had pressed east to the Holy Empire of Wilaria in the Eastern Realms, to search for the Bell of St. Chardastes, a powerful artifact of Akana. Journey to the Eastern Realms On the 2nd of Bear, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy finally arrived in the town of Hidencul in the Holy Empire of Wilaria. After asking where the ''Bell of St. Chardastes ''might be housed, the were directed to the church of Akana. Though it was after dark they went immediately, only to find Darsalgen and a number of barbarians in the process of stealing the bell. In a rage and bellowing for his revenge, Pott'z charged. The Heroes slew Darsalgen and his party, with Pott'z happily delivering the death blow on Darsalgen. The party was approached by a divining wizard named Eldruer. He told them that he'd seen that they were coming through and wished to return to the Kingdom of Emeron. He promised to magically teleport them there if they recovered three Griffon eggs. The Heroes agreed and in only a few days traveled to a griffon nest to recover the eggs. True to his world, Edlruer magically transported them back to Emeron City. After the Death of Darsalgen With Darsalgen dead, Pott'z felt little more direction in this life. His vengeance was achieved, but little had changed. His missions with his companions seemed empty and he had no great love for most of them and was offended at the idea that words written on parchment long ago dictated his fate. Pott'z abandoned the quest and left Emeron City, containing to live as a sell sword in different parts of the Kingdom of Emeron and the surrounding lands. Pott'z continued to live and drink hard as he always had, and the habits combined with a dangerous profession began to catch up to him. In 1142 he was killed in a skirmish with bandits while escorting a caravan through the Bandit Woods. Appearance and Personality Pott'z was an unappealing man in every respect. He was homely, crass, rude, had poor personal grooming and was not particularly intelligent. A propensity for anger and alcohol did little to endear him to very many people he encountered. His disdain for most of the Heroes of Prophecy that he met was generally mutual. In spite of his many failings, however, he was a capable warrior and a decent ally to have on a battlefield. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC